


Get Well Soon

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: After Hobbs gets laid up, Daniel just has to visit and say 'I told you so.'





	Get Well Soon

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to jump out of buildings anymore." Daniel crossed his arms and gave Luke his best 'you know what I mean' stare. He’d seen it on the news. The entire _team_ had seen it. Someone’d walked into the DSS’ downtown building and blown up the fourth floor.

“Just say it,” Luke said, groaning as he leaned back on the bed and reached for the remote control. With one leg busted, and his left arm in plaster, he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. “Go ahead, Dee, rub it in.”

“I love you.” He reached into his pocket, pulled out a Blue the Dog beanie baby, and set it down on Luke’s chest. “When you’re healed, go find another pawprint.”

Hobbs lifted the toy with two fingers and chuckled. Nobody but Sam, his ex-wife, and Daniel, knew of his collection. “If that sumbitch shows up, I want you to stay out of the way.”

“ _Luke_.”

“I’m just sayin’.”

Hondo slid onto the bed and stretched out on his side, curling one arm around Luke’s waist before Dan rested his head on top of the tatau. The look in Luke’s eyes said he was just so goddamn tired of having to fight to stay alive because he was doing his job and putting criminals away.

“I’ll stay out of the way if you promise to keep wearing that body armour.”

His pout turned to a smile and Luke nodded. “Alright.”

"Y'know, Baby, I told you so."


End file.
